El cero infinito
by Sadder.than.Silence
Summary: Stephen sabía que ese día iba a morir; se dio cuenta por la mañana, nada más despertar y ver la luz gris del día; en cuanto contempló a su mujer, dormida y embarazada. No fue un presentimiento, se trató más bien de una certeza, la crónica de una muerte anunciada


**EL CERO INFINITO**

 _ **(Para el reto El Círculo, del foro Cazadores de Sombras. Los personajes pertenecen a Cassandra Clare)**_

* * *

No debía de ser para todo el mundo igual; a veces ella se presenta de manera inesperada, en forma de accidentes y desgracias, o fallos orgánicos que no daban ningún aviso previo. Otras veces ella pasaba semanas llamando a la puerta de alguien, meses, incluso años haciendo compañía al moribundo, dejando que éste preparara el viaje. Ninguno de los casos mencionados fue el de Stephen Herondale. Stephen sabía que ese día iba a morir; se dio cuenta por la mañana, nada más despertar y ver la luz gris del día; en cuanto contempló a su mujer, dormida y embarazada. No fue un presentimiento, se trató más bien de una certeza, la crónica de una muerte anunciada. Por eso escribió una carta. Había algo que debía decirle a su hijo antes del final, unas pocas palabras: _tienes que ser fuerte, tienes que ser libre, mejor persona, más valiente de lo que yo he sido; te quiero._

Abandonó la casa de su familia para volver a su hogar, la carta doblada en cuatro iba junto a su pecho. La ciudad estaba lejos y tenía poco tiempo. Otro elemento contra el que luchar —además de su propia conciencia traicionada, su corazón dividido, y Valentine— también estaba el tiempo; cada vez quedaba menos, cada vez menos vida; una vida que ya no lo le pertenecía.

Mientras se acercaba a Alacante la cabeza le iba jugando malas pasadas, los pensamientos iban y venían y giraban como un tiovivo: de Amatis a Céline y el niño que no conocería a su padre, y de ellos a Valentine, el hombre que, hora tras hora, le había asegurado que serían eternos, alzándose igual que el Ángel, tras la estela de una causa mayor. Sin embargo, en esos momentos, mientras sentía como la eternidad se cernía sobre él a pasos de gigante; no infinita y brillante como había imaginado, sino oscura y solitaria, avergonzada de sus propios actos; fue consciente de que en realidad lo único que había era la vida, una vida desperdiciada a cambio de qué, ¿de sufrimiento? ¿De sentimiento de pérdida, traición y odio hacia sí mismo?

La casa que una vez compartió con Amatis se alzaba lúgubre en una de las calles principales de la ciudad. Había sido una casa pequeña, pero poseía la calidez de un lugar que se sabe habitado por personas felices, encantadas de tenerse. Era el último espacio en el que Stephen había logrado sentirse tranquilo, con la mente en calma. Pero aquello era el pasado, antes de abrir su mente y su corazón a Valentine y sus grandes palabras. Ahora la casa estaba repleta de sombras.

Dejó su montura atada a un poste y subió la escalinata un poco tambaleante. No iba a ser fácil ver a Amatis. Sería como remover una daga en el pecho, hurgar en la herida abierta para que continuase sangrando, una herida que nunca dejó de sangrar.

Al verla abrir la puerta, Stephen sintió que le extraían todo el aire de los pulmones. Ella estaba mayor, parecía mayor, como si el tiempo separados hubiera significado años en lugar de meses en su menudo cuerpo. No supo si lo imaginaba o aún quedaban rastros de lágrimas cubriendo su pequeño rostro, un gesto de impotencia torciendo su boca, como la última vez que la vio. Ella llorando, el poniendo excusas tan vacías que sonaban falsas hasta a sus propios oídos; traicionándola, traicionándose a sí mismo y a todo lo que habían compartido: los susurros, los besos, sus cuerpos entrelazados después de jurarse amor; días enteros incapaces de separarse.

Ella pronunció su nombre de forma ahogada:

—Stephen… —pero lo hizo sonar cálido en su boca. Como si no lo odiase —cuando debería de hacerlo—, como si él no hubiese acabado de la manera más cruel con todo lo que tenían, como si creyera que dentro de él todavía quedaba algo de él mismo.

Stephen lucho contra el impulso de estrecharla en sus brazos. Recordó a Céline, la dulzura en sus ojos al contarle que estaba embarazada, recordó a la criatura que esperaban juntos, y no quiso acometer otra traición.

—He venido a darte esto —dijo extendiendo la carta que había escrito horas antes. Ella agarró la hoja plegada y alzó la vista a sus ojos—. Necesito pedirte un favor. Sé que no tengo ningún derecho, sé que no debería pedirte que hicieras nada por mí, después de…

—Stephen —dijo ella de nuevo, había urgencia, y miedo en su tono—. Stephen, ¿pasa algo?

¿Cómo había pensado que podía esconderle algo a Amatis? ¿Cómo había llegado a pensar que podría ocultar sus sentimientos, su desprecio hacía sí mismo; a ella, a Amatis, quien lo conocía mejor que nadie? Había sido un necio, llevaba siendo un necio desde hace mucho tiempo, y no pudo evitar ser un necio al menos una vez más. Empujó a la mujer que tenía enfrente al interior del hogar, la casa que habían compartido juntos. Pegó su cuerpo al de ella hasta que ambos chocaron contra una pared, buscó su boca y la besó, con desesperación y ansia descontrolada. Ella respondió al beso sabiendo a lágrimas, aferrada a sus hombros, como si no quisiera dejarlo marchar jamás; lo que no hizo más que incrementar la culpa.

La carta era un burruño en el puño de Amatis cuando se separaron. Ella no preguntó nada, no dijo nada, solo seguía llorando. Amatis no era una mujer fuerte, ni de grandes palabras, Stephen lo sabía, la amaba a pesar de ello, pero siempre lo supo. Agarró La mano de Amatis que contenía la hoja y cerro la suya con ella dentro.

—Si puedes, dásela. ¿Harías esa última cosa por mí?

—Stephen, no sé…

—Soy muy consciente de que no lo merezco, pero con los años, cuando él crezca, tal vez quiera saber quién fue su padre. Tal vez busque explicaciones y ate cabos y llegue hasta ti. Por favor, entrégasela Amatis. Todos necesitamos conocer la verdad en algún punto de nuestras vidas, y lo más seguro es que yo no esté presente para poder contársela.

Se marchó sin corazón para decir nada más. No dijo que la quería, aunque si Amatis leía la carta sabría que nunca había dejado de quererla. Cabalgó de vuelta a casa igual que si el diablo lo estuviese siguiendo, y más o menos era así. Sabía que Valentine requeriría de sus servicios al caer la noche, sabía que tenía planes para un clan vampírico oculto en el bosque, y él era su segundo. Pero primero, tenía que ver a Céline, la mujer por la que abandonó a Amatis, la persona con quien Valentine le obligó a estar, la madre de su hijo.

Nada más atravesar el portal de la mansión Herondale, se sintió abatido, el cansancio atenazaba cada músculo de su cuerpo. Vio a su mujer, sentada junto al piano, tocando distraídamente algunas teclas, con un libro sobre el regazo y una taza de té. A ella se le iluminó la mirada nada mas advertir su presencia. Céline lo amaba. Había sido así desde el principio, se había enamorado ciegamente de él. Stephen lo notaba en la forma en que le sonreía, en como le brillaban los ojos con su presencia, como si él fuese lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida; él y Valentine y el pequeño que llevaba dentro.

Stephen se acercó a ella, puso un beso en su frente, y rozo con una mano su mejilla.

—Quédate conmigo esta noche —le pidió Céline, recostando la cara contra su mano. Era como si ella también intuyera lo que podía pasar, como si supiera que esa noche sería la última.

Y Stephen quiso hacerlo, quiso quedarse y compartir momentos con la que ahora era su esposa. Habían tenido tan pocos, y ella era tan frágil y dulce; sincera, porque Céline siempre fue sincera con él. Nunca ocultó sus sentimientos: su amor por él, su admiración hacia Valentine. Stephen siempre pensó que fue éste quien les había unido y llegó a odiarla por ello, pero ya no. No la odiaba, ni culpaba a Valentine. Solo se culpaba a sí mismo. Y lo cierto es que también quería a Céline. El destino y las malas decisiones les habían unido, pero ellos habían creado algo juntos. Una nueva vida.

Pensó en el apellido Herondale. El nombre que primero llevó con orgullo, y más tarde se convirtió en una carga. En esos momentos supo que no quería perderlo para siempre. Deseaba que algo de él, de su sangre de cazador de sombras; la parte buena y noble, la parte que era capaz de amar de forma incondicional, la que nunca se rendía; quería que eso permaneciera, aunque él se hubiera ido.

—No puedo —le dijo—, sentándose a su lado en la butaca colocada junto al piano—. Valentine reclama mis servicios, ya sabes que tengo que estar junto a él. Lo he prometido, tengo que protegerlo.

—¿Y quién te protegerá a ti? —preguntó Céline, de nuevo con voz triste.

Stephen se sintió incapaz de contestar a eso. La besó suavemente en los labios, se levantó y volvió a atravesar la puerta, tragándose todas las palabras que le hubiera gustado pronunciar, todas las despedidas.

Cuando llegó el final, unas cuantas horas más tarde, Stephen lo estaba esperando. Una guarida de vampiros pasado el crepúsculo, una trampa con ecos de abandono, porque no eran más que ellos dos, Valentine y él, y a la hora de la verdad, cuando la muerte le miró a la cara, tal y como sabía que haría, como esperaba, Valentine se fue, dejándolo solo.


End file.
